


Wonderland

by OpalRien



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalRien/pseuds/OpalRien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Alice's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old poem I have previously posted on other sites. First post on AO3 so excuse me if there are any irregularities with tags and other stuff

I drank the drinks  
But I got too tall  
So I ate the cakes  
And I went so small

I fit through the hole in the door  
But this is all just a metaphor  
It's all about what's in my head  
I hope that I don't drop down dead

People say that I'm a snob  
That I've never had a real job  
But they don't know of my rabbit friends  
They said we'd go where reality bends

We went to the land where hats are houses  
And all the men are really mouses  
And all of my buddies have to pretend  
I really am normal, until, the end.


End file.
